Afterwards
by EricaX
Summary: Jessica Rabbit's thoughts shortly after the movie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Takes place in her dressing room with Roger. Jessica's POV. Complete fluff, I warn you!


Title: Afterwards

Fandom: Who Framed Roger Rabbit

Summary: Jessica's thoughts shortly after the movie. Jessica's POV. Complete fluff, I warn you!!

Rating: PG (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just borrowing them.

Author's Note: Just something I had to write after watching the movie. Pretty much pointless. It's just that I love this coupling so much!! It's pure fluff, I warn you now!!

--------------

He's safe. That's all that matters; he's safe. I have been so worried about him the last few days, but now that he is safe, I'm not sure how to feel. Thrilled, happy, content, ecstatic. I'm sure I feel all of those feelings all at once. The last few days seem to have been one large surreal blur, none of it really making sense.

It all started that night when R.K. Maroon had informed me that if I didn't pose for the wretched photos, my darling honey bunny wouldn't work in this town again.

Roger Rabbit was known for making people laugh. Unlike most other cartoons, he puts himself in trouble and in harm's way as he tries to make things right. Most other cartoons are known for stepping up and taking charge of the situation. Not my honey bunny. He just survives situations.

Roger loves making cartoons. He and Baby Herman have already made quite a few cartoon shorts and I know Roger loves every moment of it. Sure, it is hard for him at times, but what didn't have its downfalls?

As I was saying, Maroon forced me to take those pictures with Marvin Acme so that Eddie Valiant, who he'd hire, would come along and take the pictures, eventually showing them to Roger. I knew it would break his heart. My poor darling. From what I heard later on, he sobbed and cried, denying that it was true even when he held the pictures in his yellow gloved fingers. He knew me well. I'm not a bad person, however, everyone seems to think I am. Jessica Rabbit: "bad girl". That isn't me at all. And there seems to be only one person who believes me when I say that, and that's Roger. He's knows I'm not a bad girl. He trusts me and that right there couldn't mean more to me.

I sigh, looking down into my lap, where my darling Roger is currently sleeping. I had had a gig earlier this evening here at the Ink & Paint Club. Roger had come of course, to support me. I love seeing his silly, enthused face in the audience as I sing. It seems that ever since the scandal with Acme, and being framed for murder, Roger has been more protective of me. He always has been, but now it seems like he is all the more. I don't mind, makes me happy knowing he loves me so much.

But now Roger was sleeping on my lap, his large rabbit feet stretched out on top of my legs as I lay here on the couch in my dressing room. He was wearing his usual red overalls and blue bow tie with yellow polka dots. His cheek was resting on my stomach, his large floppy ears falling down to the side of the couch, his arms wrapped loosely around my tiny waist. I don't know why he was so tired, but after I sang, he came up to me behind the stage, grabbed my hand, a large smile on his face, and started rambling about how brilliant I had been on stage. That was typical. I led him back to my dressing room, where I always went after singing, and after jumping up and down a bit, still chattering away, I noticed his eyes start to droop and his head start to sway. I sat down on the couch, laying myself out onto it, and told him to come sit with me. He obliged in a heartbeat of course, his face red with love and affection for me.

We sat there, talking, enjoying each other's company, for an unknown amount of time. "Love cups" he called me, taking a hand and pushing back some of my red hair from my face as he gazed into my eyes. He always is at a loss of words at times like this, stuttering when he sweet talks me. After some talking, he grew more and more tired, until at last he fell asleep, which is where he is still at. Bless him.

As I said, I don't know what has him so tired. Perhaps its just the last couple of days catching up to him. I don't think my honey bunny was able to rest or relax much, being wanted for murder and all.

The worst part about the last couple of days for me had been that I appeared as the villain. Everyone thought I really had cheated on Roger in a game of Patty Cake with Acme, and even Valiant didn't believe me until the very end. He thought I was trying to find Roger just like the weasels were and to make the scam work. That really had hurt me. I would never do that to my darling husband, he means too much to me.

I run a hand through his tuft of orange hair that sits between his ears. He chuckles in his sleep; that goofy little laugh of his. He's drooling a bit, getting some on my dress. I don't care. I have several more dresses just like this at home. His fingers start to twitch, which tickles me slightly since his hands are around the sides of my waist. He kicks his left foot out suddenly, startling me. He's starting to get antsy. I begin to wonder if that means he's going to be waking soon or if that means he's dreaming.

Oh, I missed him so much those few days. Even before I posed for those pictures I had had to stay distant from my husband for a while, saying that I was off working when instead I was getting closer to Acme, preparing him to come into my dressing room that dreadful night to pose him for the pictures. The poor man had no idea what was going on. As I was leading him on, he was thinking he had finally won over my affection, making me forget about Roger and focus on him. Please. Acme is far from my type. I hold nothing against him, but he is nothing compared to my honey bunny. Roger makes me laugh, which, if you can imagine, isn't easy. But it somehow is for Roger. I smile more around him. I'm happier when he's near. When he's not around, I tend to be moody, sarcastic, and sometimes cold. I can be myself around him. I don't have to worry about anything when he's around. He doesn't judge me because of the way I look.

Roger chuckles again and this time I decide to act upon it. "Roger, darling, what do you find so funny?" I whisper down to him, near his large ears. I take a hand and push aside some of my hair from my face as I wait. He grows quiet, his chuckles dying out, and his expression changes from happy to confused, as though he's trying to figure out what I asked. He then digs his face deeper into my stomach, his whole body twisting about as he repositions himself. As he does this, I have to as well, pulling down my dress as his hand nearly takes it up too high. For a moment I thought he was going to wake up, but he then settled down and went back to drooling on my dress.

A take my purple-gloved hand and play with the tuft of hair again on his head, remembering when I had to hit him on the head with a frying pan. I didn't want to, but I felt I almost had to in order to keep him safe. He was being his normal, silly self, chattering away about his eyes being peeled, ears to the ground, and no one being able to sneak up on him. I did. A simple clunk on the head and he was out. I then threw him in the trunk of my car.

I think the main reason I had done that was to not only make sure he was safe, but because I wanted to know that he was with me. I had him. He was no longer in hiding. I knew exactly where he was. Hmm.. At least until he got out and stole Valiant's car, making a mess of things in the process. My little honey bunny was never very good behind the wheel.

I remember beaming with affection when I saw him land on his feet after coming out of the sewer pipe. He hadn't wasted a second, a gun in his hand, full of energy and anger. He yelled at Judge Doom, demanding that the weasels back off, and hopping up and down in all the fuss. I couldn't help but call out to him. This was the first time I'd really seen him, save for when I knocked him out. But for the first time in days I'd seen him, and he was acting so heroic, so brave. When I had called his name, he came over to me.

"Yes, it's me, my dearest! I would embrace you, but first I must satisfy my sense of moral outrage!" he had cried out. I could do nothing but smile at him warmly, my heart melting at his bravery. My dearest could be so amazing at times.

Roger groaned a bit from where he was lying on my stomach, moving his head back and forth as though trying to shake the sawdust from his head. He raised himself up a bit by his arms, his ears moved upward, lopsided as they hung, and looked about. His large eyes eventually landed on me and he blinked.

A took my hand and caressed his cheek. "Roger, darling, you fell asleep.." I told him.

Roger's pink nose twitched a bit at these words, his eyes moving to look around him. I could tell he was still trying to wake up. I played with his whiskers until he answered me. "Oh, love cups…I fell asleep!" he cried out at last. He said this loudly, as he spoke most often. He spoke the obvious, and seeing as how I just said that, it made me smile. He must not have heard me. Or maybe he did. I could sometimes never tell with my Roger. "I'm sorry, my dearest, but I was just so sleepy!" He looked downward, now sitting up and sitting on his legs. His cotton ball tail twitched, rubbing my leg.

I shrugged, looking away. "It's alright, honey bunny. I understand. What made you so tired?"

Roger cocked his head to one side, placing a hand under his chin in thought. "You know, in the last couple of days I wasn't able to sleep much!" He repositioned himself. He took one of my hands, looking at it as he placed his fingers in between my own. As he spoke, his eyes never left our hands. "I did get a little bit of sleep, when I was staying at Eddie's. But that was before he knew I was there. He came in and opened up the bed, which is where I'd been sleeping as I waited for him to come, and boy, was he mad to see me! He yelled at me, demanded to know why I was there. Well, I told him, I wanted to go and find you to read you my love letter, but the weasels had been there waiting for me at the house. So…I ran!"

I listened to his tale, our hands still intertwined as my other hand was wrapped around him, rubbing his back. He seemed to like this, for he took a moment to enjoy it, closing his eyes, coiling a bit at the touch. He then opened his eyes, smiling at me. "I just wanna know one thing, Jessica, my love."

I raised my eyebrows, waiting. He frowned, looking away. I frowned as well, worry consuming me. What could be bothering him? "What were you doing playing patty cake with Mr. Acme?" His frown grew and large tears came to his eyes. "Please tell me you were set up. Please! Tell me truth though, but please tell me! I may not be able to handle it, but just tell me!!" He spoke dramatically.

I now understood. So that was why he was suddenly so sad. Of course he would be. I would be devastated myself. "Oh, honey bunny, of course I was set up to take them. I would never play patty cake with him on purpose. Oh, darling, the real reason I did that was because Maroon blackmailed me into doing it." His eyes grew wide at this piece of information.

"He wasn't going to hurt you, was he?" he asked in a shaky voice. I could tell that he was nervous and angered by the very thought, so I quickly reassured him.

"No, darling, but he said that if I didn't pose for those pictures, he would never let you work in this town again" I adjusted the little bow around his neck. "And I just couldn't let that happen because I know how much you love working at the studio."

He nodded. He did love it. He seemed relieved at my answer. "Ooh, I knew you had to be set up! I knew someone had to have made you do it! I just knew it!" He let go of my hand at last, leaning in towards me for a gentle kiss. I smiled as I kissed him, his furry face tickling my cheeks slightly. I had grown used to that long ago, back when we first got together. As the two of us continued to kiss, I desperately felt the urge to play patty cake with him, a game Roger and I played often. I pulled away slightly, which made him blink at me, wanting more, his ears moving about in a curious fashion. But he didn't say anything. He never did. He never complained if and when I stopped. He just watched me as I gently pushed him backwards by placing my hand on his chest. He falls back onto my legs with a plop, having been on his knees before.

"What's the matter, Jessica, dearest? Do ya have a headache?" he asked, titling his head to one side. He never makes me do something I don't want to do.

I don't answer as I shift my legs off the couch, making him move as I did so. I then took a finger and placed it under his chin. "Ooh, how about some patty cake?" I never answered his question. I didn't feel like it.

Roger seemed to blush at this, his face going red. "Patty cake?" he asked almost incredulously.

I nodded. He jumped up off the couch, falling back down a second later, but just as he was about to face me, his foot slipped and he came tumbling down. "Aa-aa-aah!" he cried out. My eyes go wide as I watch him fall, his head hitting the chair near him before he landed on the floor. "Owie!!" he shouted, rubbing the spot he hit. He and I looked up just in time to see the chair fall over, which in turn fell and crashed into my dressing table. The dressing table shook a bit, some of my make-up falling to the floor.

"Oh, Roger! Are you alright!?" I ask with worry.

I look down at him, his ears down, a look of guilt and shame all over his features. "Yes. I'm sorry, Jessica…" he apologizes quietly, a hand to his mouth in concern. He looks at me, then back to the table. "I didn't mean it.."

I smile at him. "I know, honey bunny, it's alright. I need new make-up anyways.." I again take my finger and place it under his chin, his attention now fully on me. He turns completely towards me, and I towards him, our hands raised, and just as we are about to start, I stiffen. My head fills with memories of what took place the other night in this very spot. Though Marvin had been sitting across from me, unlike Roger, this was the same spot I had been sitting at.

I put my hands down, feeling Roger's worried stare on me. "Jessica?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey bunny…" I sigh. I rub my head, feeling a headache come on. "I can't. I'm sorry. I really want to. But not here. This is…This is where I had to pose with Mr. Acme. I can't do it. Not here."

Roger had a sad expression on his face, but he seemed to understand. "It's alright, dearest! If you don't want to play, we don't have to! I totally understand!" He laughed for good measure.

"Oh, Roger, darling, I just don't know what I would do without you…" I coo at him. I caress his cheek one more time before I stand up. He watches me rise, a goofy grin on his face. Its then that he melts to the floor. Literally. I watch as he droops down until he is a puddle on the floor, a feat only a cartoon could do. I smile. "Come on, honey bunny, let's go home…"

Roger jumps back up, suddenly in solid form again. His hand finds mine as I head out the door. The large gorilla guard is standing down the hallway and he watches us, an angry look on his face. I ignore him, as I always do, while Roger flinches and gulps in fear of him. My high heels click on the wooden floor as a walk as Roger's large feet patter along.

I was startled a bit as Roger knocked over a trash can as we walked. He panicked, looking back at the gorilla guard, who know looked all the more furious.

No one would ever truly understand why I chose Roger as my husband. I do, of course, but its far too complicated and long to try and explain it. It didn't matter anyways; he was mine. As I thought this, I grab him around the waist and pick him up, cradling him. He giggles.

"Oooh, you're playful tonight, love cups. Whoo-hoo-hoo!" he chuckles, eyeing me playfully. He wraps an arm around my neck, kissing me on the cheek.

Yes, after all that's happened in the last few days, my honey bunny was safe. Here he was, back in my arms, where I could be with him, cuddle up to him. I continue to walk us down through the halls, slipping past the main stairs that lead up to the stage. As I walk, several other toons walk by. Roger greets them with enthusiasm, but I say nothing. I'm the quiet one in our relationship. That's part of my problem. I scare people away with my silence.

Before Roger, I was just a simple girl trying to get a singing career, men all over me, trying to get their way. Then came my darling Roger. He didn't gawk at me the way the other men did. No. He stared, yes, but out of love. I was amused about his affection at first, but then I began to realize my own feelings. Things seemed to fall into place after that.

I gently squeeze Roger just as he's saying goodbye to Daffy Duck, who was grumbling about how Donald Duck had screwed up their piano act again. He was facing away from me, sitting up, his one hand on my shoulder, waving wildly with the other. He settles down after that, turning back towards me and sliding down a bit in my arms. "Love you, dearest.." he says to me.

"Ohh, I love you too, darling.." He then kissed me on the cheek.

----

Author's Note: Just a little plot less fic I wrote after watching Who Framed Roger Rabbit. That's the end. No more, no less. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
